"Project Runway"
Risu: W poprzednim odcinku to JA - czyli Risu - prowadziłam ZTP! Mieliśmy tu prawdziwą - jedyną w swoim rozdaju - burzę mózgów, hahah! (dosłownie!) Wszyscy rzygali, wydalali swą żółć no i ogólnie robili *BEEP*! Tym razem za przegraną były kary 55 stopnia, ale ostatecznie wygrała moja wyjątkowa bliźniaczka Izzy! (pamiętaj, że wisisz mi 5 dolców..) no i Geoff, który mi się nawet podoba, ale nie mówcie Chrisowi.. ^^ Z programu odpadła Lindsay! (będę za tobą tęsknić..) ahh, wzruszyłam się.. no, to kto dzisiaj będzie prowadził Totalną Porażkę? Czy jestem tak piękna jak mi się wydaje? (oczywiście, że tak!) w takim razie oglądacie.. Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! (dawaj moją wypłatę Chris.. ) (Intro) Chris: (krzyczy z megafonu 10000 o popiątnej głośności) WSTAWAĆ LUDZIE! Leshawna: Zamknij się chłopie!! Chris: Przykro mi, ale w modzie nie ma czasu na wypoczynek! Gwen: O czym on bredzi..? Chris: Za 10 min. przed zamkiem! Dziś mam dla was niespodziankę, modną niespodziankę! Risu: Łał, ale CZAAAAD!! Geoff: I to rozumiem, laska! (Risu, która już była ubrana i stała pod domkiem chłopców przez "okno" zrobiła piątke z Geoffem) W wychodku Risu: Ale.. hm.. słodziak, hihi! Bridgette: Jeżeli ta cała "Risu" nie odczepi się od mojego Geoffa to nie wiem co jej zrobię.. Przed zamkiem Chris: Dlatego, że wciąż nie wymyśliłem nowych tortur to dziś pobawimy się w "kreatora mody"! W wychodku Heather: Ha, łatwizna! Chris: W tym zadaniu każdy działa incognito! Dlatego, że nie stać mnie na modelki ani stylistkę to WY będziecie modelami, a Risu, Chef i ja - stylistami! Wszyscy: ŻE CO?! O.O Risu: Ej, ja się na takie coś nie pisałam.. Chris: Dam ci podwyżkę! Risu: To gdzie lakier? *w* Chris: W składziku, a wracając do zadania.. zaraz każdy z was wylosuje karteczkę z czyimś imieniem i będzie musiał stworzyć dla niego NOWY image. Dlatego, że zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie projektowaliście i nie szyliście ciuchów - macie 3 dni na wykonanie zadania. Na dodatek pomagać wam będą doradca mody - Tim Gun i sławna modelka Heidi Klum! (muzyczka i z zamku wychodzą ONI) W wychodku Astrid: Yyy.. a kto to? Gwen: Taka sławna, że aż jej nie znam.. Tim: Witam was młodzi projektanci.. Heidi: Witajcie wszyscy! Chris: Zatem losujcie imiona.. Izzy: Trent.. (w wychodku: to będzie strój jego życia!) Owen: Heather! Christie: Szajbuska.. DJ: Astrid! *w* Astrid: Owen. Heather: DJ.. (w wychodku: no pięknie.. nie dość, że będę musiała chodzić w szmacie to jeszcze muszę uszyć strój dla mięśniaka..) Gwen: Bridgette. Bridgette: Gwen! Leshawna: Geoff. Trent: Leshawna. Geoff: Christie! ale CZAAAAD! Chris: Świetnie! Zatem od teraz Tim Gun przejmuje prowadzenie. Narazie! (i odjeżdża bryczką do swej wieży) W wychodku Heather: No świetnie.. znów to samo! Tim: A teraz niespodzianka! Stroje będziecie robić z tego co znajdziecie w zamku, a macie na to.. godzinę od kiedy powiedziałem "stroje". ^^ Po godzinie.. Heidi: Widzę że macie już materiały, świetnie! Macie pół godziny na wykonanie szkicy - potem widzimy się w holu. ^^ ... Heidi: Myślę, że to bardzo ciekawe i.. i ta ekspresja! Będziesz wielki Owen, będziesz wielki.. Owen: Yyy.. to akurat plama po czekoladzie.. tu jest mój projekt. ^^ Heidi: Aha.. O__O ... Heather: Jestem twoją wielką fanką, Hei... mam wszystkie magazyny mody, do których pozujesz i wgl.. mam nadzieję, że docenisz mój wysiłek.. mój projekt jest wspaniały czy przepiękny? Tim: Raczej nudny.. doceniam to jak się starasz, ale.. Heather: Ale *BEEP* co?! >.< Ja się tu przed tobą płoże, a ty mnie śmiesz krytykować, ty głupia flądro?! >.< (i rzuca się na Heidi) ... Izzy: I jak się podoba, co? *w* Heidi: Świetne..! ale wątpie by Trentowi było dobrze w twoim ubraniu.. Izzy: Jak to w moim? O__O ... Tim: Doradziliśmy już wam co byśmy zmienili w waszych projektach.. narzędzia do szycia znajdziecie w tym pokoju. (wskazuje na jakieś pomieszczenie). Heidi: Aha.. i Chris kazał wam przekazać, że zadanie może jednak trwać maksymalnie 2 dni, bo potem musi odwiedzić chorą babcię, zatem dzisiaj musicie wykonać projekt ogólny, a jutro dopasować go do modeli. ^^ Powodzenia! (i razem z Timem gdzieś poszli) W wychodku Gwen: Jestem pewna, że w tej "pracowni" nie znajdziemy nic prócz kurzu, brudu i pająków.. Heather: Chora babcia, hah! Dobre sobie! Przecież wiadomo, że Chris jest za stary, żeby mieć babcię! W pracowni Risu: Zatem do roboty... papatki! ^^ Pracownia o dziwo była w miarę znośna nie licząc rodziny myszek, którą Heather i Christie chciały pozabijać, ale reszta je powstrzymała. ^^ 2 godzina.. 6 godzina.. 12 godzina.. Izzy: A co mamy robić..? Wszyscy: OO" ... Dzień drugi Risu: WSTAWAĆ LUDZIE, WSTAWAAAAAĆ!! Heather: Nie drzyj się tak, Rissiotko! (Risu przykłada jej swój różowy trójząb do gardła) Risu: Coś mówiła?! >.< Heather: Nic.. (powiedziała od niechcenia) Risu: No ja myślę.. "Project Runway" Wszystko szło wyjątkowo dobrze... stylistą Heather był Chef, ale o dziwo nie zgolił jej głowy. Izzy i tak ubrała Trenta w "swoje ciuchy". Właściwie wszyscy poubierali wszystkich w swoje ciuchy.. tylko, że ci wszyscy, prócz Izzy, przerobili je na wersje odpowiednie do płci. Na wybiegu Heidi: Trent, Christie, Owen, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna.. wy możecie odejść - jesteście bezpieczni.. "Bezpieczni": WHOHOOO! Risu: Gwen, Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Astrid.. wśród was są najlepsi i najgorsi.. zaraz każdego z was przesłuchamy. ^^ Heidi: Gwen.. czym kierowałaś się tworząc nowy image dla Bridgette? Gwen: Yyy.. no.. sobą. Heidi: I świetnie ci to wyszło! Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju, a to wykonanie? Genialne! Chris: Geoff.. a ty czym się kierowałeś? Geoff: Moim miastem, morzem, oceanem, plażą! Chris: Aha.. Risu: Astrid? Astrid: Bo ja sobie pomyślałam, że do Owena pasowałby taki hip-hopowy styl i wgl! Risu: No niestety, tobie to koszmarnie wyszło.. (Chris, Chef i Heidi się na nią patrzą) no co? to prawda! Chef: Ty, pyskata! O czym myślałaś robiąc ten "strój"? Heather: Sobą, rzecz jasna.. Chef: I wyszło ci to blee.. a te kolory? są pase! Heidi: Izzy.. o czym myślałaś, robiąc nowy image dla Trenta? Izzy: No wiecie, kierowałam się głównie takim indyjskim stylem, no wiecie no.. i ogniem, nocą i zakazanymi rytuałami...! (Heidi jej nagle przerwała) Heidi: Tak, dziękujemy.. teraz wyjdźcie a my obgadamy wasze stroje. ... Chris: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla? Risu: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla! Heidi: Eee.. co oni robią? Chef: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla? Heidi: O___O ... Risu: Zapraszam, możecie wejść! ... Chris: Żeby nie przeciągać.. Izzy wygrywa, a Astrid przegrywa.. Izzy zostaje nietykalna, a Astrid wylatuje.. DJ: CO? NIEEEEE!!! TT-TT (Risu coś mówi do Izzy) Izzy: Nie martw się Astrid.. oddaje Ci swą nietykalność! Astrid: Co..? Q-Q Izzy: A to.. ^^ Astrid: Dzięki Iz, jesteś wspaniała! (tuli się do niej, a potem do nich DJ) Izzy: Żartowałam, hahah! wylatujesz - papatki! (Astrid nic nie mówiąc zapłakana odchodzi) W wychodku Izzy: No co? Risu obiecała darować mi dług jeśli to zrobię.. miałam nieskorzystać? ^^ Chris: To już wszystko na dziś.. dobranoc! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki